Memories
by Joker0717
Summary: Precuela de "Confusing Love", un vistazo al pasado de tres de sus protagonistas. Recomiendo leer primero "CL", aunque si quieren leer primero estos oneshots no hay problema, lo dejo a su criterio. / Prequel of "Confusing Love", a look into the past of three of its protagonists. (English translation might take a while).
1. Alone

Hello~!

Les traigo esta serie de oneshots que los ayudará a entender un poco mas sobre el pasado de los protagonistas de "Confusing Love". Recomiendo que elan primero "CL" (RanTaku) antes de leer este, pero creo que aún por separado, estas historias pueden leerse sin haber leído "CL", así que lo dejo a su cirterio. Aunque repito, echen un vistazo a "CL" antes y si les interesa, terminenlo antes de leer este. Sin mas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y visitas, disfruten su lectura! ^^

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO no me pertenece.**

* * *

Miraba el plato y la cajita de jugo que tenía frente a mí. Las galletitas parecían ricas y el jugo era mi favorito, pero no tenía hambre, no porque hubiera comido mucho durante el receso, sino que por que lo único que quería hacer era salir a jugar. Solo había un pequeño problema: si no terminaba mi merienda, papá no me dejaría. Inflé mis cachetes un tanto enojado, no me gustaba esa regla, no entendía por qué debía comer tanto.

Comenzaba a impacientarme, nunca me había gustado estar quieto y ya llevaba unos cuantos minutos sentado a la mesa, minutos que podía haber usado para recorrer el parque, continuando mi búsqueda. Intenté idear un plan para escapar de mi terrible situación lo más pronto posible, aunque las ideas que tuve implicaban mentirle a papá, algo que nunca me había gustado hacer. Por suerte, o quizá no, no tuve que recurrir a la opción del engaño, ya que sentí como algo pesado se apoyaba sobre mi cabeza, empujándome levemente hacia la mesa. Al tocar la madera con mi barbilla, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, abrazándome. Aclaró su garganta un par de veces antes de dejar salir su voz ronca.

—¿Cómo vamos con esa merienda? ¿Te falta mucho? —no respondí, en cambio hice un esfuerzo para mover mi cabeza y verme libre de su peso, pero no había manera de vencerlo. Lo escuché reír, luego se enderezó y tomó asiento a mi lado— ¿No tienes hambre? —negué.

—¿Puedo ir a jugar?

—Claro que si, después de que termines la merienda.

—Pero papá…

—Son las reglas Ran, si no quieres comer las galletas, al menos bebe el jugo.

Lo miré enojado, haciéndolo reír. Su propuesta no me gustaba y no quería dar el brazo a torcer, pero tuve que hacerlo, sabía que él no cambiaría de opinión, así que, contra mi voluntad, tomé la cajita de jugo y comencé a beber. Luego de asegurarse de que había bebido lo suficiente, me liberó para ir a jugar.

Corrí ansioso hasta la puerta, mientras me calzaba escuchaba sus pasos acercándose. Como todas las tardes, me acompañó al portón para despedirse, aunque el momento que estaba esperando llegó cuando me dijo que cerrara los ojos. No dudé en hacerlo, extendiendo mis manos hacia el frente, esperando sentir el roce del papel quemado. Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que hice fue mirar el objeto que me había entregado.

—Muy bien, ahora estás listo para continuar tu búsqueda. Ten cuidado y no regreses tarde, ¿entendido? —asentí varias veces, le di un último abrazo y comencé a correr hacia el parque más cercano.

A cada paso, mis ansias por llegar aumentaban. Cuando me levanté por la mañana, algo me dijo que finalmente lograría encontrar el tesoro. A papá le causó gracia, preguntándome si mi entusiasmo y convicción se debían a que me sentía con suerte, o por el hecho de que casi no me restaban lugares en los cuales buscar. Aunque tuviera razón, no dejé que su comentario me desanimara, además, estaba seguro de que lo encontraría de primera.

No quería perder tiempo así que ni bien llegué, me abrí paso entre los niños que corrían de un juego a otro, dirigiéndome al último lugar en el que había buscado el día de ayer. Abrí el mapa que traía y comencé a leerlo. Para llegar al siguiente destino, debía caminar quince pasos hacia el norte, luego diez al este, otros quince hacia el norte y por último doce al este. Sin más, comencé a seguir las instrucciones del mapa. Mis pasos hicieron con que me alejara un poco de la zona de juegos y me acercara a los árboles que rodeaban el parque. Estaba cada vez más cerca de mi primer destino, el cual estaba seguro escondía el tesoro.

Al dar mis últimos pasos hacia el norte sentí algo extraño en el estómago, una mezcla de emoción, ansiedad y un poco de miedo. Comencé a acercarme despacio, teniendo mucho cuidado al pisar, observando siempre el mapa. Estaba tan pero tan cerca de mi destino, que me molestó tener que detenerme al ver una figura por sobre el mapa. Alcé la mirada para ver de qué se trataba. Recostado contra un árbol y quizá sentado sobre mi tesoro, estaba un niño de cabello color vino, leyendo un libro cuyo grosor doblaba los libros que solía leer en clase. Estaba tan concentrado que tardó en percatarse de mi presencia. Cuando lo hizo, me miró a los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. Copié su gesto. No tardó en inclinarse hacia el otro lado. Una vez más, lo seguí. Frunció el ceño antes de repetir el gesto. Al ver que volví a copiarlo, dejó escapar una risa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Busco un tesoro. —Abrí el mapa frente a él para que lo viera—. Estas sentado sobre él.

—¿Estás seguro? —asentí—. Bueno, entonces supongo que tendré que levantarme.

Luego de marcar la página que estaba leyendo, cerró su libro y se puso de pie. En cuanto se hizo a un lado, me acerqué a donde estaba, pero no encontré nada, solo pasto.

—Estaba seguro de que lo iba a encontrar aquí. —Me sentí un poco decepcionado, pero no me rendí.

Tanteé el lugar con mis manos, tratando de encontrar un bulto u tierra suelta, algo que indicara que podía haber algo escondido bajo la tierra, pero no dio resultado. El chico se agachó a mi lado e intentó decirme algo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, me levanté y comencé a rodear el árbol. Quizá el tesoro estaba enterrado del otro lado. Busqué y busqué, pero no encontré nada. Me senté frente al árbol, fijando mi mirada en unas marcas que tenía su tronco.

—¿Lo encontraste? —negué sin mirarlo, poco después sentí como se sentaba a mi lado— ¿Se suponía que debía estar bajo este árbol?

—Si… Bueno no, todavía me quedan unos lugares más para buscar, pero estaba seguro de que lo iba a encontrar aquí.

—Hmm… ¿me dejas ver el mapa? —Lo miré desconfiado, ya se lo había mostrado, pero entregárselo era demasiado arriesgado.

—Ya te lo mostré, ¿por qué quieres verlo de nuevo?

—Para ver en qué lugares buscaste y cuáles no, quizá hay alguna pista escondida que dejaste pasar por alto. —Fruncí el ceño.

—Y cuando la descubras, saldrás corriendo a buscar el tesoro tú solo. Ni en sueños te lo voy a prestar. —Escondí el mapa bajo mi camiseta, cubriendo mi pecho con mis manos, por si llegara a intentar quitármelo. Mi reacción le causó gracia.

—¿Te parece que sería capaz de robártelo? —Entrecerré los ojos un poco más, fue suficiente para hacerlo entender que no me era confiable. Sonrió de lado, pero no de forma burlona o amenazante, sino que triste— Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba… —el tono triste en que lo dijo hizo con que su esfuerzo para sonreír, intentando ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, fracasara. Me sentí mal por haberlo lastimado, así que traté de remediarlo.

—Tengo una idea —dije alegremente—. Yo lo sostengo y así ambos lo miramos, ¿qué te parece? —pregunté algo nervioso, ya que aunque lo dejara verlo, aún no confiaba lo suficientemente en él como para entregárselo. Aunque mi mayor temor en ese momento era que una vez más lo tomara como una ofensa. Su sonrisa cambió, viéndose más sincera y menos forzada, calmando mis nervios.

—Buena idea, apuesto a que entre los dos encontraremos ese tesoro antes de que anochezca.

Su entusiasmo no se comparaba al mío, pero fue suficiente para que lo aceptara como mi compañero de búsqueda. Abrí el mapa una vez más. No tuve que señalarle cuales eran los lugares en los que ya había buscado, ya que los había marcado con un lápiz. Después del árbol frente al cual estábamos, restaban solo tres lugares más.

—Pero… no entiendo, ¿no se supone que el tesoro esté enterrado en un solo lugar? ¿Cómo es que tienes tantos lugares en los cuales buscar?

—Este mapa es especial. —Me miró confundido—. Mi papá me contó que cuando era pequeño, su papá le hizo uno igual. Cuando se lo entregó, le dijo que buscara con cuidado en todos los lugares marcados, porque el tesoro podría estar en cualquier uno de ellos.

—Pero justamente, el mapa sirve para saber dónde está enterrado el tesoro y que camino hay que seguir para encontrarlo. —Su falta de espíritu aventurero comenzaba a molestarme, así que inflé los cachetes, enojado.

—Pero eso no es divertido, ¿por qué recorrerías todo el camino sabiendo donde lo vas a encontrar? Es más emocionante buscar sin saberlo, ¿no te parece? Solo piénsalo, estás buscando entre un arbusto o bajo un tobogán y cuando te das cuenta, ¡lo encontraste! Es genial, ¿no? —Al ver su reacción, una idea vino a mí: si ese chico fuese un personaje de manga, tendría una gotita de sudor dibujada a un lado de su rostro.

—No lo creo… Pero si te divierte, entonces creo que está… ¿bien?

—Qué aburrido —refunfuñé—. No creo que puedas ayudarme. —Cerré el mapa y me puse de pie. Di media vuelta para alejarme, pero llamó mi atención antes de que lo hiciera.

—¿En serio? Porque tengo una idea de donde puede estar el tesoro.

—No me interesa. —Comencé a caminar sin mirar atrás.

—Creo que si está en este árbol. —Tuve que detenerme. Y me molestó, me molestó muchísimo porque lo que menos quería era tener que pedirle ayuda después de su boba reacción a la genialidad que era la idea de mi mapa.

Volteé en su dirección, siendo recibido por una sonrisa victoriosa, la cual me hizo enojar. No dijo nada, simplemente miró hacia arriba. Seguí su mirada y segundos después lo entendí.

— _«_ _¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?_ _»_

Sin pensarlo, guardé el mapa en mi bolsillo y corrí hacia el árbol, busqué en su tronco algún hueco del cual pudiera apoyarme y en cuanto lo encontré, comencé a subir.

—Ey espera, es peligroso que subas. —Sentí como dos manos me tomaron por la cintura poco después de comenzar a subir— Deja que yo suba.

—Claro que no, si te dejo serás tú quien encuentre el tesoro. —Intenté continuar subiendo, pero sus manos no me dejaban moverme.

—Eso no importa, lo digo porque este árbol es muy alto, podrías caerte y lastimarte. —Comenzó a jalarme hacia atrás, intentando que me soltara, pero eso solo hizo con que me aferrara con más fuerza al tronco.

—¡No me voy a caer, trepo árboles todos los días!

—¡Eso no significa que no te puedas caer!

—¡Te apuesto a que soy mucho mejor trepando que tú!

—¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! ¡Y para que lo sepas, estoy acostumbrado a subirme a árboles mucho más grandes que este!

—¡Suéltame!

—¡Bájate primero!

—¡Nunca!

—¡Entonces no te voy a soltar!

Parecía que nuestra pelea no tendría fin, cuanto más fuerza hacía para intentar bajarme, más me hacía enojar, haciendo con que me esforzara en liberarme de sus manos. Lo cual logré luego de un par de forzosos intentos. Por desgracia, al subirme a una rama desde la cual podía echar un vistazo a las otras, lo único que encontré fueron hojas, hojas y más hojas, ah y un pequeño nido con unos cascarones rotos. Pero el tesoro no estaba allí. Al bajar del árbol, antes de poder darle las malas noticias al chico, este frotó su puño con fuerza sobre mi cabeza, maldiciendo entre dientes.

—Pero que chiquillo terco, te dije que no subieras. —Froté mi cabeza con ambas manos tratando de aliviar el dolor, tenía ganas de llorar, pero de rabia, estaba tan seguro que lo encontraría allí, no quería tener que rendirme y aceptar que quizá mi buen presentimiento había fallado—. Supongo que no había nada allá arriba —no respondí, ni siquiera lo miré, solo me agaché. Lo vi arrodillarse frente a mí, inclinando su cabeza para poder verme—. No me digas que te diste por vencido. —Sus palabras hicieron que me hirviera la sangre. Me levanté de golpe, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer sentado hacia atrás.

—¡Nunca! —Luego de salir de su asombro, rio.

—Bueno, en ese caso, ¿qué te parece si seguimos buscando? Todavía nos quedan tres lugares más. —No estaba seguro si me gustaba el hecho de que lo había dicho en plural, pero aun así acepté su ayuda—. A propósito, aún no me has dicho cómo te llamas.

—Soy Kirino Ranmaru, tengo siete años y estudio en la escuela… No importa, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Minamisawa Atsushi —respondió haciendo una reverencia—. Y para que lo tengas en cuenta, soy un año mayor que tú, así que de ahora en adelante deberías hacerme caso.

—Mina… minami… —me era difícil pronunciar su apellido, parecía un trabalenguas— Es muy complicado, prefiero Atsushi.

No le molestó que decidiera llamarlo por su nombre, al contrario, pareció gustarle. Después de presentarnos continuamos la búsqueda del tesoro. Como Atsushi había dicho, recorrimos los últimos lugares antes del anochecer, pero no logramos encontrarlo. No podía negar que después de haberlo buscado por tanto tiempo, no encontrarlo me había dejado un poco triste, pero no tanto como imaginé, porque pese a que la búsqueda no diera resultado, me había divertido mucho en compañía de Atsushi.

Desde ese día en delante, todas las tardes cuando iba la parque, solo u acompañado por papá, corría a buscar a Atsushi. Pese a que fuéramos diferentes, ya que él era más reservado y tranquilo, comenzamos a llevarnos tan bien que era imposible no invitarlo a jugar con nosotros. Lo mejor de todo era ver que no lo hacía por obligación, sino porque realmente le gustaba pasar tiempo conmigo. Hasta llegué a pensar que aquel día si había descubierto algo, que ese tesoro que tanto había buscado, era en realidad su amistad.

Solíamos ir a la casa el uno del otro, aunque a decir verdad eran más las veces que él venía a casa. Si bien después de un tiempo las veces en que iba a visitarlo comenzaron a volverse más escasas, él nunca dejó de ir a casa. Por momentos extrañaba ver a su mamá y probar sus deliciosas tortas, así como pasar horas en el cuarto de Atsushi jugando videojuegos y mirando películas.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cinco años habían pasado, pero lo único que cambió entre nosotros fue nuestra amistad, la cual se volvió aún más fuerte que cuando éramos pequeños. Nunca se lo dije, aunque estaba seguro de que lo sabía, pero desde pequeño siempre había visto a Atsushi como un hermano mayor. A veces cuando lo pienso, suena un poco exagerado, pero si me preguntaran quienes son las personas más importantes en mi vida, respondería que son mi papá y Atsushi. Papá lo sabía, siempre hice cuestión de decírselo, ahora si tuviera que confesárselo a Atsushi, no lo haría, nunca, sería demasiado vergonzoso.

Debido a que significaba tanto para mí, no podía evitar preocuparme al verlo tan callado. Llevábamos un buen rato sentados frente al río, pero aún no había dicho nada. Hace días que estaba así, quieto, callado, serio, distante, pero por más que lo intentara no lograba arrancarle una palabra sobre lo que le sucedía. Fuese lo que fuese debía ser grave, porque aun conociéndolo, su comportamiento no era normal. Intentaba buscar la palabra adecuada, aquella que me ayudaría a recibir una respuesta diferente a un simple gemido, pero parecía que ninguna era suficiente, hasta que finalmente, cuando pensaba que tendría que darme por vencido por primera vez, habló.

—Kirino, ¿podrías prometerme algo? —preguntó sin mirarme, apretando sus puños. Asentí varias veces, si eso lo ayudaba a sentirse mejor, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario.

Alzó la mirada hacia mí por primera vez desde que habíamos llegado, aunque ver su rostro solo hizo con que me preocupara más.

—Volvámonos fuertes. —De todas las promesas que habíamos intercambiado, esa era la más extraña—. ¿Lo prometes? —Levantó su mano hacia mí, extendiendo su dedo meñique.

—Lo prometo. —No entendía la razón de su pedido, pero estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo.

Esa noche me costó dormir, no dejaba de darle vueltas a nuestra pequeña charla y aquella promesa tan extraña. No pensaba quedarme con la duda, aunque una parte de mi temía preguntarle, de miedo a hacerlo sentir mal, más mal de lo que ya se sentía. Aunque me arrepentí de no habérselo preguntado cuando tuve la oportunidad.

Su comportamiento había cambiado últimamente, pero nunca había dejado de reunirse conmigo todas las tardes, es por eso que luego de esperarlo por dos horas, decidí ir a buscarlo a su casa. Al llegar la encontré vacía, los muebles del jardín no estaban, las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas del comedor habían desaparecido, permitiéndome ver que dentro solo restaban el suelo, las paredes y le techo. Una vecina que pasaba por allí fue lo suficientemente amable como para acercarse y darme la noticia: la familia de Atsushi se había mudado esa misma mañana.

Ese día, correr de regreso a casa fue una de las cosas más difíciles que tuve que hacer, tanto que ni siquiera cerré la puerta al entrar, tampoco perdí tiempo quitándome los zapatos, solo corrí al escritorio de mi padre, a quien encontré arreglando algo que no recuerdo que era. No le di tiempo a que se levantara, apenas pudo dejar sus herramientas sobre la mesa antes de que me lanzara sobre él. En cuanto sentí sus brazos rodeándome comencé a llorar y, entre sollozos, le conté la terrible noticia. Me abrazó fuerte, posando su mentón sobre mi cabeza mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

—No te preocupes Ran, hablaré con los vecinos, alguien debe saber a dónde fueron.

Pero nadie sabía, algunos apenas vieron el camión de la mudanza, había sido algo repentino para todos. Admito que me sentí un poco feliz al enterarme, ya que me habría dolido más saber que extraños sabían más de la vida de Atsushi que yo, que me consideraba su mejor amigo. Pero aun así me sentía triste, no entendía por qué se había ido sin avisarme, sin decirme a donde, y justo después de aquella promesa.

Sin embargo, papá y yo nunca nos rendimos, hicimos todo lo que estaba a nuestro alcance para intentar localizarlo, pero un año pasó y nuestra búsqueda no avanzaba, era como si Atsushi hubiera desaparecido.

Desperté una mañana gracias al estruendo de un trueno, el cual desató una fuerte lluvia. Aún era temprano, pero decidí levantarme e ir a despertar a papá, ya que estaba trabajando en un proyecto importante, del cual no sabía mucho ya que aparentemente era una sorpresa, y sabía que cuantas más horas tuviera a su disposición, más pronto terminaría. Reconocí su enorme bulto bajo las sábanas, decidí no encender la luz ya que los relámpagos que entraban por su ventana iluminaban el cuarto lo suficiente, además, papá siempre fue de esas personas que se ponen de pie en seguida que abren los ojos.

Al conocer sus hábitos, me extrañó aún más que no respondiera luego de haberlo sacudido. Continué haciéndolo, llamándolo una y otra vez, hasta que sentí un vacío en el estómago. Trataba de alejar el pensamiento de mi mente, pero volvía una y otra vez, golpeando la barrera que había creado para defenderme, hasta que logró romperla. Despacio, comencé a acercarme a él, más bien a su rostro. Sentí un escalofrío en la espalda cuando no lo sentí respirar. Rápidamente busqué su mano para tomar su pulso, el cual no tenía.

—No… no puede ser… no… —Comencé a sacudirlo una vez más— Papá… papá despierta…. ¡Papá, papá!

Pero nunca despertó. No recuerdo qué fue lo que pasó, lo único que hice fue gritar su nombre una y otra vez hasta que los médicos me obligaron a separarme de él. No sé quién los llamó, mucho menos como lograron contactar a mis abuelos por parte de madre, quienes se encargaron de todo, incluso de obtener mi guardia. Solo sé que esa mañana perdí lo único que me quedaba en la vida, y por más que preguntara, nadie se atrevía a decirme cual había sido la razón.

Los padres de mi madre eran completos extraños, no tenía recuerdos de ellos, estaba seguro de que nunca los había visto en mis cumpleaños o en fechas festivas, además, si había algo de lo cual papá siempre evitaba hablar, era de ellos, principalmente de mi abuela. Por desgracia, al tener que convivir con ella, descubrí la razón.

Sabía que sería imposible vivir solo, aún más quedarme en casa, pero nunca pensé que aquella mujer a la que debía llamar abuela sería capaz de vender prácticamente todo lo que teníamos, a excepción de alguna cosa que le sirviera. No me importaba perder mis cosas, lo único que me atreví a pedirle fue que me dejara conservar los inventos de papá, principalmente el último que había comenzado. Su respuesta fue dura y fría.

—Son puras porquerías, no tenemos espacio en casa para guardarlas, además, ya ordené que las coloquen junto a la basura.

Nunca había sabido el significado de la palabra odio hasta ese día, sin embargo, ese fue solo el comienzo. Al principio era tratado como un simple chico al que habían acogido. En la casa, todas las reglas eran dictadas por ella, mientras que su esposo apenas se mantenía a la defensiva, tan sumiso que por momentos olvidaba que existía. Sin embargo, con el pasar del tiempo su comportamiento hacia mi comenzó a cambiar.

—Me recuerdas cada vez más a tu madre. Tus ojos… tu cabello… eres idéntico a ella.

Su cambio repentino me asustó, principalmente por que dejó de mirarme como si fuera un extraño, para dedicarme su más amplia sonrisa, acompañada de palabras dulces y llenas de amor. Su trato se volvió más y más dócil, lo que había comenzado con pequeños elogios de vez en cuando se transformó en una rutina diaria, en la cual hacía cuestión de preguntarme como me sentía, si necesitaba algo, como me estaba yendo en clase y si quería que hiciera mi comida favorita para la cena.

El problema era que cada vez que lo hacía, me llamaba por el nombre de mi madre. Siempre. El colegio que frecuentaba era el mismo al que había ido mi madre cuando tenía mi edad, mi comida u postre favorito, hecho especialmente para mi todas las noches, era el preferido de mi madre, el cabello que tanto insistía en peinar en una coleta alta, era el de mi madre.

No se cómo sucedió, quizá tuvo que ver con el dolor de su pérdida, el hecho que de seamos tan parecidos y que me vea a diario también pudo haber ayudado a traer a flote sus recuerdos, lo cual no es malo, pero ya había dejado de ser algo sano. Por más que me pareciera a ella, no éramos la misma persona, yo no era su hija, era su nieto, y aunque odiara vivir bajo el mismo techo, quería que me tratara por quien era, Kirino Ranmaru, su nieto.

Mi paciencia llegó a su límite el día en que fue a buscarme después de clases para que fuéramos a comprar ropa. No estuve de acuerdo con la idea, pero hizo oídos sordos a mis súplicas y cuando me di cuenta estaba en el centro comercial, frente a una tienda de ropa, para mujeres. No lo pensé dos veces antes de salir corriendo, dejándola sola, gritándome a lo lejos, llamando la atención de quienes estaban allí. Esa misma noche me paré frente al espejo, solté mi cabello y retiré de mi bolsillo una tijera, no estaba dispuesto a aguantar ni un minuto más. Por desgracia, apenas pude alzar la tijera hacia mi cabello cuando la puerta del baño se abrió. Sus gritos se escucharon por toda la casa, me sujetó con tanta fuerza que dejé caer la tijera, comenzó a sacudirme de un lado a otro mientras maldecía, por primera vez, usando mi nombre.

Pese a lo sucedido, me fui a la cama feliz, pues había logrado parte de mi cometido. A juzgar por la discusión que tomó cuenta de la casa de tal manera que fue capaz de despertarme, mi pequeño acto de desobediencia la había sacado de quicio. Dejé mi cuarto para acercarme a la escalera, no podía y tampoco quería perderme una sola palabra de la discusión. Me llamó la atención oír la voz de su marido, era sumamente extraño que contrariara alguna de sus decisiones, a veces hasta parecía que dejaba de respirar cuando estaba ante su presencia, pero en ese momento, parecía que era él quien llevaba las riendas de la discusión.

—Debes admitir que tienes la culpa, nunca debiste tratarlo como ella. Él es su hijo, por más que se parezcan, nada justifica lo que hiciste.

—¡¿Qué sabes tú?! ¡No sabes todo lo que sufrí! ¡Perdí una hija, mi única hija!

—¿Solo tú? Yo también la perdí, pero en cambio gané un nieto, ¡uno al que nunca pude ver por tú culpa!

—¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡El único culpable aquí es él! ¡Es su culpa que mi niña haya muerto! ¡Ella no era fuerte lo suficiente como para tener un bebé! ¡Si no hubiera quedado embarazada aún estaría viva! ¡Él la mato! ¡Ese maldito la mató!

—¡BASTA!

Lo siguiente que escuché fueron un par de golpes, como si alguien fuera empujado contra algún mueble, y gritos, mas gritos de ella, pero no gritos de dolor, sino que insultos, los cuales, obviamente, eran para mí. Regresé a mi cuarto, tranque la puerta y me escondí bajo las sábanas. La imagen de mi padre vino a mi mente y deseé que estuviera allí para abrazarme mientras lloraba, protegiéndome de ese monstruo que gritaba por mí al final de las escaleras.

Quería que papá entrara por la puerta y me diera la mano para llevarme de regreso a casa, donde éramos felices los dos solos. Quería sentir su mano acariciando mi espalda, su voz ronca susurrándome que todo iba a estar bien, el calor de sus brazos era lo único que podía hacer con que dejara de temblar. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, y lo peor de todo es que no tenía a donde huir. Papá se había ido y no tenía idea de donde podría estar Atsushi. Esa noche comprendí que estaba solo.

Un suave toque a la puerta hizo con que me despertara, sentía la adrenalina corriendo por mi cuerpo, no sabía qué esperar, o mejor, no quería pensar en lo que me esperaba detrás de la puerta, pero la voz que me llamó calmó mis nervios lo suficiente como para dejarlo entrar.

—Sé que estos últimos dos años han sido un infierno para ti, pero ya no tiene que ser así. —Tomó asiento en mi cama—. No quiero que te vayas, pero sé que es lo mejor, así que te propongo lo siguiente.

Estaba un poco desconfiado ya que no sabía qué esperar, sabía que él no sería capaz de lastimarme, o al menos eso quería creer después de haber escuchado como me había defendido ante su esposa, pero quizá esta había logrado hacerlo cambiar de opinión hacia mí. Por suerte no fue así. Me propuso mudarme a otra ciudad, matricularme en un colegio nuevo y consecuentemente, el siguiente el año, en secundaria. Los gastos quedarían por su parte, no le importaba brindarme todo lo que necesitara, ya que según él, era lo menos que podía hacer después de tantos años sin siquiera mandarme una tarjeta para mi cumpleaños. Sabía que debía aceptar, era la mejor opción, pero tuve que hacer unos cambios en sus planes, ya que según él, tanto mi colegio como el apartamento en el que pasaría a vivir eran prestigiosos y lleno de lujos.

Le costó dar el brazo a torcer, pero finalmente accedió a mis cambios. Me sentía más cómodo viviendo en un apartamento normal, pequeño, con suficiente espacio para una sola persona. En cuanto a mis estudios, no era necesario matricularme en el colegio más importante de la ciudad, ya que no importaba cuán buena era la institución, si no me dedicaba los resultados serían mediocres. Acordamos que se encargaría de ayudarme con los gastos hasta que consiguiera un trabajo de medio tiempo, después de eso ya no sería necesario, además, le deje claro que le devolvería cada centavo gasto. Aceptó por aceptar, pero estaba claro que no quería que lo hiciera.

Al principio me fue difícil acostumbrarme a vivir solo, pero como papá me había enseñado un par de cosas —cocinar y lavar la ropa— no tardé mucho en adaptarme, además, cualquier cosa era mejor que vivir lejos de aquella mujer. Claro que estuvo en contra de que me fuera, y la entiendo, no quería perder a su muñeco de tortura, pero su marido, por primera vez en su vida, se impuso ante ella y me sacó de la casa el mismo día en que firmamos nuestro acuerdo.

Faltaban unos meses para que terminara el semestre escolar, mis ansias por entrar a la secundaria se debían más al hecho de poder conseguir un trabajo que estudiar, pero no me quedaba otra opción, así que trataba de sacar notas buenas en todos los exámenes. Como siempre hacía el mismo camino, decidí cambiar un poco, ya que me serviría como distracción, además de ayudarme a conocer otra parte de la nueva ciudad.

Sonará bobo, pero creo que fue el destino que me hizo cambiar mi camino, ya que vi como un grupo de chicos arrastraba a uno más pequeño hacia un callejón. No era el tipo de personas que ve una injusticia y mira hacia otro lado, así que corrí tras ellos. Pese a que todos fueran mucho más altos, no tardé en derrotarlos, a diferencia de ellos, yo si tenía cerebro y sabía cómo hacer uso de sus golpes, haciendo con que al final pelearan los unos contra los otros.

Luego de ayudarlo, el chico de cabellos celestes, cuyo nombre era Kurama Norihito, pasó a formar parte de mi selecto grupo de amigos, el cual lo incluía a él y a mí. Comenzamos a ir juntos a clase y acostumbrábamos almorzar en su salón. Mi presencia hizo con que aquellos que solían molestarlo dejaran de hacerlo y eso me hizo sentir feliz.

—Hay más como ellos —Dejó escapar una mañana, mientras mirábamos las nubes desde la azotea.

—¿Brabucones? —asintió.

—El hecho de que estudien en otros colegios no les impide meterse conmigo, o con quien sea más débil que ellos.

—Así que siguen molestándote.

—No tanto como antes, pero a veces los encuentro cuando salgo a comprar algo. —Me molestó oírlo, pensaba que lo había ayudado, pero aparentemente aún me quedaban cosas por hacer.

—Dime quienes son, me encargaré de ellos.

Y fue así como comencé a pelear con todo aquel que, abusando de su poder y tamaño, intentara aprovecharse de quienes eran más débiles y no tenían a alguien para protegerlos. No pensaba quedarme de brazos cruzados, además, sabía que eso me ayudaría a cumplir mi promesa.

— _«No lo olvidé. Voy a volverme más fuerte, el más fuerte de todos, y cuando eso pase, nos volveremos a encontrar, Atsushi»._


	2. Outcast

Hello~!

Continuamos con el segundo oneshot, ¿quien será su protagonista?

Otori0: Espero que este te guste tanto como "Confusing Love"! ❤️

Como siempre, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y visitas, disfruten su lectura! ^^

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO no me pertenece.**

* * *

—Debo estar soñando.

Un gran e interminable pasillo se extendía a ambos lados de mi cuerpo. A mis espaldas, una gran ventana que tampoco parecía tener fin dejaba entrar una brillante luz, impidiéndome ver qué había más allá de ella. Aunque lo más extraño era lo que tenía frente a mí: un salón, el cual, extrañamente, estaba también a mi derecha e izquierda, repitiéndose una y otra vez a lo largo del pasillo. Pese a la extrañeza de la situación, no me sentía asustado, pues sabía qué era lo que iba a encontrar tras esa puerta.

No esperaba sorprenderme, pero al ver a aquel pequeño niño, encogido de hombros, tratando de esconder su rostro y reprimir el llanto apretando con fuerzas su delantal, no pude evitarlo. Al entrar al salón, la maestra, muy alegremente, presentó al pequeño como el nuevo alumno del grupo, pidiendo a los otros pequeños que le dieran la bienvenida y cuidaran bien de él.

El pequeño hizo un esfuerzo para alzar la mirada antes de inclinarse ante ellos, saludándolos de la manera más formal posible. Los pequeños lo miraron un poco intrigados, pero respondieron alegremente. Sonrojado hasta las orejas, dejó escapar una sonrisa tímida antes de tomar asiento junto a otros tres niños.

Desde mi lugar frente al pizarrón, observé como las escenas cambiaban. Uno tras otro, los recuerdos de los días felices en el jardín de infancia fueron dibujando una sonrisa en mi rostro. Ver como el pequeño sonreía mientras dibujaba con sus amigos llenaba mi corazón, pero a medida que las escenas cambiaban, el temor comenzaba a crecer. Sentía la tensión en el cuerpo, las uñas clavando las palmas de mis manos, la fuerza cada vez que apretaba más los dientes, y la ira que no dejaba de crecer en mi pecho.

Su maestra le había dado un par de hojas y unos lápices de colores para que el pequeño dibujara. Este, desbordando de alegría, le agradeció con una gran sonrisa y corrió hacia un espacio vacío en el suelo, sobre el cual dejó sus cosas. Sin perder su sonrisa, caminó hacía sus amigos, los cuales estaban sentados en una ronda un poco lejos, para invitarlos a que pintaran con él. Cuando les preguntó por qué no querían unírsele, uno de los mayores dijo que no querían dibujar, ya que estaban jugando a otra cosa. El mismo niño hizo cuestión de responder cuando el pequeño preguntó si podía jugar con ellos, pero según el mayor, el grupo ya estaba completo, ordenándole que se fuera.

A partir de ese momento, lo que pensé sería una de las etapas más felices de mi vida, se convirtió en una pesadilla que se repetía día tras día.

Poco a poco los demás niños comenzaron a alejarse de él, ignorando cada vez más sus invitaciones a jugar, excluyéndolo de sus juegos y trabajos en grupo. Aunque se sentaran juntos, ninguno de sus amigos le dirigía la palabra y solamente compartían su merienda con él cuando su maestra se los pedía, con afán de enseñarles la importancia de saber compartir.

Un día de verano, decidió refugiarse bajo la sombra de un árbol a observar como sus amigos jugaban corriendo de un lado a otro siguiendo una pelota. Todo lo que quería era unirse a ellos, pero sabía que de nada valía preguntarles, ya que la respuesta sería no. Así había sido los últimos meses.

La impotencia que sentí al no poder moverme para evitar lo que estaba a punto de suceder se apoderó de mi cuerpo.

Un grupo de niños se acercó al pequeño, llamándolo por su nombre. Algo temeroso, alzó la mirada hacia el grupo que lo rodeaba.

 _—_ ¿Puedo tocarte? —preguntó uno de ellos, luego de haber sido empujado por otro.

El pequeño no entendió que había querido decir, pero al no recibir una respuesta, otro de los chicos volvió a empujar al niño, el cual se acercó un poco más, tocando su brazo con la punta del dedo. Recorrió su brazo hasta llegar a su muñeca y luego alzó su mano, llamando la atención de los demás niños, los cuales miraron atentamente su dedo.

—¿Qué pasó?

—No se manchó.

—Dijiste que si lo tocaba me iba a manchar.

—Lo hiciste mal, hazlo de nuevo.

Inconformado con el resultado, dicho niño volvió a rozar su dedo en el brazo del pequeño, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza. Al ver que nada había cambiado, los demás niños decidieron intentarlo. No tuvo tiempo de correr, ya que antes de que pudiera intentar levantarse, dos de los niños lo tomaron por los brazos y comenzaron frotar sus manos con fuerza contra su piel, mientras que otro apretaba sus cachetes, soltándolo para mirar sus manos durante unos segundos antes de intentarlo una vez más.

Tardó, pero finalmente sus gritos llamaron la atención de la maestra, quien logró liberarlo de las manos de los niños, tomándolo en brazos. El pequeño se aferró a su cuello y escondió su rostro entre su cabello.

—¡¿Qué estaban haciendo?! —ninguno respondió, no se atrevían a levantar la mirada del suelo. La maestra intentaba calmar al pequeño, pero este no dejaba de llorar—. ¿Quieren que llame a sus padres? —su temible amenaza hizo con que los cuatro alzaran la mirada asustados, negando con la cabeza. Sin embargo ninguno respondió, no hasta que su maestra dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección al salón.

—¡Solo estábamos jugando! —gritó uno de los niños, corriendo detrás de ella para impedir que llamara a sus padres.

—¿Jugando? —El llanto del pequeño se había convertido en sollozos, pero aún se aferraba con fuerza a su salvadora—. ¿A qué estaban jugando? —Estaba claro que ninguno quería responder, pero sabían que las consecuencias serían severas si no lo hacían.

—Queríamos ver si… nuestras manos… se manchaban…. —Los miró confundida, pero antes de poder preguntar, otro de ellos continuó.

—Mako dijo que su papá le contó… que si tocamos a una persona de piel oscura… nos podemos manchar…

—Solo queríamos ver si era verdad.

—Él fue quien empezó a gritar, no le estábamos haciendo nada malo.

—No es nuestra culpa que él sea diferente.

Poco a poco la escena comenzó a desvanecerse, siendo consumida por una oscuridad sin fin. No estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer, quería despertar, pero por más que cerrara los ojos y lo pensara con fuerza, al abrirlos lo único que veía era aquel cuarto oscuro. Quería moverme, dejar el lugar en donde estaba, ya que quedarme quieto no servía de nada, pero ¿dónde debía ir? ¿Qué dirección debía tomar?

Mirase donde mirase, no lograba ver nada, un camino, una luz, absolutamente nada. Pero no me quedaba otra opción, si mi destino era caminar sin rumbo hasta ser despertado por la alarma, eso era lo que haría. Sin embargo, ni bien di mi primer paso, escuché a lo lejos un sonido. No pude descifrar que era, pero sí de donde venía, así que sin pensarlo, comencé a seguirlo.

A medida que me acercaba, lograba escucharlo con más claridad. Se trataba del llanto de un niño. Un niño al cual reconocí arrodillado en el suelo, cubierto por una luz que lo protegía de la oscuridad. Sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer, mientras que su llanto solo era interrumpido por un que otro hipo. Sin dejar de cubrir sus ojos con sus manos, alzó la cabeza y, entre sollozos, preguntó:

—Mami… ¿soy diferente?

Sentí como si me atravesaran el pecho con una daga. De pronto, la oscuridad que lo rodeaba se transformó en incontables manos, las cuales no dudaron en atacarlo.

—¡NO!

Intenté correr para protegerlo, pero así como él, esas temibles manos me atraparon, llevándose mi cuerpo consigo, hundiéndome en la oscuridad.

El terror fue tanto que di un salto en la cama, me agarré el pecho con fuerza, sintiendo la humedad en mi camiseta, pellizqué mi brazo un par de veces para estar seguro de que no se trataba de otro sueño y al sentir aquella pequeña incomodidad, suspiré.

Estaba seguro de que mamá no creyó una palabra de lo que dije, aún más por el hecho de que casi no hablé durante el desayuno y continué ahorrando palabras al asegurarle que no me sucedía nada, haciendo hincapié en que llegaría tarde a clase si no me apresuraba.

No pude hacer a un lado la angustia que sentía tras haber tenido aquella pesadilla. Por más que lo intentara, nunca me fue permitido ignorar mi pasado, ya que alguien siempre se encargaba de echarme en cara lo cuán diferente era. Antes de haber sido atacado por esos niños nunca me había sentido diferente a los demás. Nunca sentí odio hacia el color de mi piel, al contrario, siempre había sido lo que más me gustaba de mí, por ser el mismo color de mi madre.

Ella siempre me enseñó que no debía dejar que nada de lo que otros dijeran me afectara y eso fue exactamente lo que hice, al menos, delante de ella.

Todo empeoró cuando comencé la escuela, al principio me molestaban por ser un extranjero, ignorando mis palabras cuando les repetía que pese a que mi madre no fuera japonesa, yo había nacido en Japón. Cuando dejé de hacerle caso a sus provocaciones, comenzaron a atacar mi color de piel. La pregunta que me habían hecho en el jardín de infancia se repitió una y otra vez con el pasar de los años, hasta que algunos se cansaron y decidieron inventar el estúpido rumor de que era peligroso tocarme. Nunca supe el porqué, aunque tampoco me interesó saberlo, me había hartado de escuchar sus comentarios ignorantes.

Pero ignorarlos no siempre era la mejor solución, en mi caso fue peor. Al ver que hacía oídos sordos a sus palabras, comenzaron desquitarse con mis cosas. Encontrar mi lugar vacío era algo que sucedía unas dos o tres veces por mes. La mayoría de las veces llegaba tarde a clase, por tener que ir de salón en salón preguntando si no tenían una mesa libre. Comencé a recoger mis cosas a la hora del receso, ya que en ocasiones, cuando regresaba al salón, encontraba mis lápices rotos y mis cuadernos en el suelo.

Un día me distraje, no recuerdo porque, pero al regresar al salón, cuando ya todos se habían ido, encontré mi mesa vacía, mis útiles y mi mochila habían desaparecido. Supuse que se trataba de una broma, así que revisé mesa por mesa, pero todas estaban vacías. Tuve que recorrer cada rincón del colegio hasta que finalmente los encontré. Mis libros estaban ensopados en el bebedero, mientras que mi mochila y lo que había en ella estaban esparcidos en el pasto, con marcas de pisotones.

Cuando romper mis cosas dejó de ser divertido, algo más interesante y entretenido despertó su interés: intentar romperme. Fue así como me convertí en su saco de boxeo personal, tanto dentro como fuera del colegio. Colocar mi cabeza dentro del inodoro, patear los balones hacia mi estómago en clase de gimnasia, empujarme cada vez que nos cruzábamos en el pasillo, tirar de mi cabello con la excusa de comprobar si realmente era natural y no se trataba de una estúpida peluca, para después hacer bromas sobre como trataba de hacerme el _cool_ pintando mi cabello, como si el color de mi piel no fuera suficiente para llamar la atención.

Aunque de todos, creo que el peor fue cuando pusieron tachuelas dentro de mis zapatos. Claro que me di cuenta en cuanto los saqué del armario, pero negarme a ponérmelos no era una opción cuando tenía a cinco de ellos a mis espaldas, esperando para ver el show.

Aún tenía la pequeña esperanza de que las cosas cambiarían, este era mi último año, si lograba soportar unos meses más, me vería libre de todos.

— _«_ _Todo será diferente cuando entre a la secundaria_ _»_.

Aunque por desgracia aún me quedaban unos meses más de tortura. Al alzar la mirada vi a un grupo de chicos recostados contra la pared de una casa, al final de la vereda. Eran nuevos, llevaban un uniforme diferente y me doblaban en tamaño. Uno de ellos miró en mi dirección y en seguida hizo señal a los demás, de entre los cuales algunos apagaron sus cigarros contra la pared.

Ni bien llegué frente a ellos, uno me tomó por el cuello del uniforme y me arrastró a un callejón, tirándome sobre unos botes de basura. No supe quién de ellos fue el primero en golpearme, pero fuera quien fuera, tenía demasiada fuerza, ya que al sentir como su pie aplastaba mi espalda temí que fuera capaz de romperla solo de un golpe. Alguien más se unió a él, sus patadas no eran tan fuertes, pero en cambio lo superaban en cantidad. Cuando se cansaron, uno de ellos colocó su pie por debajo de mi cuerpo, usándolo para darme vuelta. Alguien me tomó por el cabello y me forzó a levantarme, aunque si no fuera por su mano, habría caído de rodillas al suelo.

—¿Qué diablos es este pelo? ¿Te crees importante solo porque te lo teñiste?

—Oye, oye, levántale el cerquillo, fíjate si es verdad lo que dicen, que le falta un ojo. —Un gordo al cual le faltaban un par de dientes aplaudía emocionado.

—Argh no, no quiero ver eso, imaginen lo asqueroso que sería —agregó el más delgado de todos, cubriendo su boca con ambas manos.

—¿Por qué no empezamos con algo más interesante? —una voz grave y áspera calló a los demás. Se abrió camino entre ellos, dejándome ver su enorme figura y el objeto metálico en su mano—. ¿Qué te parece un cambio de _look_? Apuesto a que si te cortamos el cabello te verás mucho mejor.

—¿Puedo hacerle una cicatriz? —preguntó emocionado el gordo—. ¿Puedo, puedo?

No quise seguir mirando, lo último que vi fue como le fue entregue el cuchillo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y comencé a desear que todo no pasara de un sueño, otra pesadilla, que nunca me hubiera despertado esa mañana. Sentí la fría lámina recorriendo mi rostro, buscando el mejor lugar para dejar su marca, hasta que se detuvo sobre mi ojo descubierto.

—Hazlo hacia abajo, se verá mejor.

Al mando de su voz, la lámina cambió de posición. Su mano temblaba, no sé si por miedo u emoción. Hizo una estúpida cuenta regresiva, dejándome más nervioso de lo que estaba e impacientando a su grupo, quienes lo obligaron a abandonar la estúpida idea antes de que alguien le quitara la daga de las manos.

—¿Qué están haciendo?

—¿Huh? ¿Y a ti que te importa?

—¿Qué hace una chica tan linda por aquí? ¿Acaso estas perdida? ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? —escuché como los pasos del mayor se alejaban.

—Suéltenlo.

—No te preocupes por él, es nuestro amigo, solo le estamos enseñando como defenderse.

—Oigan, ¿por qué esa chica está usando un uniforme de varón? —susurró alguien a mi lado.

Casi enseguida se oyó un fuerte estruendo, como si algo grande y pesado hubiera golpeado contra algo de metal. La mano que sujetaba mi cabello me soltó, dejándome caer. Varios insultos se mezclaron en el aire, acompañado de gritos y golpes. Me mantuve quieto, esperando que todo pasara, pensé que tal vez, sino me movía, se olvidarían que estaba allí y quien fuera que los había atacado pasaría mi presencia por alto.

Pero no fue así, poco después que los gritos cesaron, sentí como una mano se posaba sobre mi hombro.

—¿Estas bien?

Su voz no sonaba amenazante y llena de odio como la de los demás, al contrario, era cálida y acogedora. Hice un esfuerzo para mirarlo, deparándome con dos grandes ojos color aguamarina.

—Déjame ayudarte.

Colocó mi brazo por sobre su hombro y me agarró por la cintura, ayudándome a levantarme. Mientras caminábamos por entre los cuerpos inconscientes de mis agresores, no dejaba de preguntarme como había hecho para derrotarlos, ya que aunque fuera un poco más alto que yo, ellos aún le doblaban la altura.

Continuamos caminando hasta llegar frente a un complejo de apartamentos. Luego de señalar el suyo, me ayudó a subir las escaleras. Una vez dentro del pequeño cuarto —en el cual dudé que pudieran vivir más de dos personas— me dejó solo unos minutos antes de regresar con una botella de agua y un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Luego de beber unos tragos, dejé que cuidara de mis heridas, lo cual hizo con gran delicadeza y agilidad.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Kurama Norihito, ¿y tú?

—Kirino Ranmaru.

De no ser por él, todo habría sido diferente. El encuentro con ese grupo quedó marcado en mi memoria de tal forma que cuando cierro los ojos, me parece sentí el frío del metal recorrer mi rostro. Sabía que no lo olvidaría, pero al menos podía rescatar algo bueno de ese día, mi encuentro con Kirino. Si bien nuestra amistad había tomado un rumbo extraño en los pasados dos años, sabía que podía contar con él. Su presencia me ayudó a recuperar la confianza, fue difícil, pero poco a poco lo fui logrando. Ya no necesitaba su protección y, como lo pensé, las cosas cambiaron en secundaria, quizá no completamente, pero al menos podía asistir a clase tranquilamente.

—Nori, ¿ves esa casa a lo lejos? Ahí es donde viven tus primos.

Me asomé por la ventana, sintiendo el viento en el rostro. La casa comenzaba a volverse más y más grande a medida que nos acercábamos. Después de casi perder mis cachetes a manos de mi tía, me dirigí al patio para encontrarme con mi primo. Poco antes de llegar donde estaba, comencé a escuchar fuertes risas. Al asomarme, lo vi sentado junto a otro chico. No sé qué fue, pero algo le causó tanta gracia que cayó hacia atrás, agarrándose la barriga. Cuando finalmente se calmó, abrió los ojos, notando mi presencia.

—¡Ah Nori, por fin llegaste! —Su voz me asustó, aún más porque no se suponía que me viera. Se puso de pie de inmediato y caminó hacia mí, dándome un fuerte abrazo y unas palmadas en la espalda—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien.

Colocó su mano en mi hombro y me aferró a él mientras me guiaba hacia el chico de cabellos color vino que nos miraba con una sonrisa.

—Él es Minamisawa, un compañero de clase. —Intenté saludarlo de la mejor manera posible, ya que el agarre de mi primo no me dejaba moverme con mucha libertad—. Voy a buscar algo para tomar, ya vuelvo.

Después de comprobar que se había ido, suspiré y volví a presentarme. A Minamisawa no pareció importarle que mi primer saludo no saliera como lo esperado, pero aun así se presentó una segunda vez, invitándome a sentarme a su lado.

Él fue el primero en hablar, haciéndome un par de preguntas, las típicas que suelen hacerse cuando acabas de conocer a una persona. Poco a poco, la impresión que había tenido de él cambió, no era difícil hablarle, al contrario, cuanto más lo hacía, más cómodo me sentía. Tanto que no noté la ausencia de mi primo.

A pedido de mi tía, comenzamos a hacerles visitas más seguido, principalmente los fines de semana, ya que eran los días libres de papá. El viaje era largo y un poco agotador, pero cada vez que regresaba, pensaba que valía la pena ir de una ciudad a otra solo para ver a Minamisawa. Y a mi primo, claro.

Nunca habría imaginado que nos haríamos amigos en tan poco tiempo, si bien aún no sabía mucho de él, no porque no quisiera, sino que por que parecía importarle más saber sobre mí que aburrirme con sus historias. El hecho es que para cuando me di cuenta, había compartido con él parte del horror que había sido mi infancia y adolescencia. Algo que hasta el momento solo había hecho con Kirino. Su reacción cambió cuando lo nombré, pero no supe el por qué.

—Kurama, ¿me harías un favor?

— _«_ _Sí_ _»_ —pensé de inmediato, me era difícil negarme, pero por suerte mis labios fueron más sensatos y se mantuvieron sellados. En cambio, respondí con otra pregunta—. ¿Qué clase de favor?


End file.
